This invention relates to glass art generally as a method to construct an artwork by preparing and soldering stained sheet glass pieces together and more particularly to a kit for glass art which is completed by soldering pre-cut stained sheet glass pieces into matching artistic openings to produce a stained glass effect artwork in prefabricated impact resistant sheet plastic.
Glass art produced with only stained sheet glass always has solder lines from the subject to the edges of the picture which in many instances makes the artwork appear unnatural; a problem which is readily resolved by using sheet plastic.
Plastic is not chosen for use in constructing glass art because the heat of soldering glass to plastic often distorts the plastic causing spider webs to form in the plastic at the solder joints.